MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE] [END] Sampai kapan kita akan saling menyakiti diri kita masing – masing... menyakiti cinta sejati kita... Saling melindungi satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kalian sendiri... Kenapa tidak ada keterbukaan agar tidak ada penyesalan nantinya...
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

**DLDR!**

**PROLOG**

Sampai kapan kita akan saling menyakiti diri kita masing – masing... menyakiti cinta sejati kita...

Saling melindungi satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kalian sendiri...

Kenapa tidak ada keterbukaan agar tidak ada penyesalan nantinya...

**#Back To Past**

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

"Tapi, kita kan... satu grup dan lagi kita namja, apa kata orang – orang diluar?"

"Kita hadapi semua bersama.. Aku sungguh mencintai mu.. kebersamaan kita selama hampir 5 tahun ini membuat aku jatuh cinta pada mu. Saranghae!"

"Ne, Nado saranghae" mereka berdua pun berpelukan. Tidak sadar bahwa ada yang menyaksikan semuanya dengan pandangan terluka.

**#Present**

Eungg.. ahh.. Ohhh.. terushh.. desahan itu terus memenuhi kamar itu. Seorang namja tampan duduk diatas ranjang queen size nya sambil memegang penis nya dan mengocok cepat penisnya. Dia mengocok penis besar sambil membayangkan seseorang tengah memanjakan penisnya dengan mulut orang tersebut.

Beruntung karena kamarnya telah dilapisi peredam suara, sehingga suara desahannya tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Crottt... Crottt.. Sperma kental itu menyembur ke paha dan ke perutnya. Namja itu mengatur nafasnya sehabis beronani...

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae." Namja itu pun tertidur dalam posisi tidur dan full naked.

**#Other Place**

Alunan lagu Insomnia dari Craig David memenuhi "Paradise Club" malam ini. Club yang diperuntukkan untuk kalangan Atas. Hanya terbatas untuk kalangan para artis, penyanyi dan model saja, tidak termasuk para pejabat, karena pemilik cafe tidak ingin ada urusan dengan yang namanya pemerintah berserta pejabat – pejabat. Mereka tidak mau terkena kasus penggelapan uang atau korupsi.

Club ini terbebas dari pejabat – pejabat tua hidung belang, yang menggelapkan hasil korupsinya melalui wanita atau pria penghibur disini. Disini hanya menyajikan kenikmatan duniawi dan ragawi saja. Yupss, club ini banyak pasangan yang normal mau pun pasangan sejenis, gay dan para lesbi tersebar diseluruh antero ruangan club ini yang cukup besar.

Dibawah sana, didance floor terdapat seorang namja tampan yang dikelilingi sekitar 4 wanita cantik dan sexy. Dan ada satu wanita yang beruntung yang ada didalam dekapan hangat pria itu dan rupanya wanita itu snagat beruntung karena mendapatkan ciuman panas dari namja tampan nan sexy ini. Ternyata yeoja yang ada dipelukannya merupakan pacarnya yang kesekian kalinya yang sudah dipacarinya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

"aku tidak tahan baby, ayo kita lanjutkan dikamar hotel hmm? Aku ingin menikmati tubuh nikmat mu ini" ucap seduktif namja itu sambil meremas dada besar sang yeoja

Dari atas Dance Floor, tempat dimana teman – teman namja tadi berkumpul, ada seorang namja yang mengepalkan tangannya melihat adegan yang menurutnya cukup menjijikan.

"Awas kau, akan kembali ku hancurkan kau."

**#Other POV**

Terus ku hentak kan penis ku ini kedalam vagina pelacur murahan ini, tentunya dengan memakai pengaman. Tidak sudi jika dia harus mengandung benih berkualitas dari diri ku ini. Benar – benar pelacur, kedoknya saja sebagai artis tapi begini kelakuannya. Cihh.. sama menjijikannya dengan pacarnya.

Aku kembali merebutnya dari mu.. ini belum seberapa ketika kau merebutnya dari ku, mempermainkannya dan mencampakannya..

"ohhh.. baby, ayo terushh.. lebih dalam lagi.. vagina ku membutuhkan penis besar mu ini.." desahan wanita itu

"Ne noona, as your wishh.." aku menuruti kemauan jalang ini. Cihh.. benar – benar menjijikan. Tubuhnya jauh lebih indah daripada tubuh jalang ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengintip kegiatan panas tersebut. Dia baru pulang dan mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar ini, ternyata kamar ini sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran lalu, dia mengintip. Air mata kembali menetes, menerima kenyataan ini.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat pria itu mencumbu wanita, tapi tidak sampai dia melihat pria itu sampai berhubungan badan. Lagi – lagi hati namja ini tersakiti. Tetapi dia harus bertahan, agar semuanya tidak tambah runyam. Dia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi, cukup dirinya saja yang tersakiti.

**#Someone POV**

Bughh... buggh.. Prang...Prang... Pria itu terus memukul kaca yang ada di depan nya, tidak peduli bahwa tangannya sudah berdarah dan membengkak. Serpihan kaca itu pun berjatuhan, ia lalu duduk didinginnya lantai kamar mandi yang sudah basah karena aliran air shower terus dinyalakan. Dia duduk dibawah guyuran shower dan mengambil sepotong serpihan kaca.

Srett.. Blashh... Crashh.. Pria itu terus menggoreskan serpihan kaca yang dipegangnya disekitar dada nya tepat dimana jantung nya berada. Walaupun tidak sampai menusuk menembus jantungnya, tetap saja itu tetap menyakitkan, tak ayal banyak darah yang keluar dari setiap goresan luka yang cukup dalam, membentuk aliran seperti aliran seperti sungai berwarna merah darah pekat dari dada turun ke perutnya.

"Sakit sekali... Hikss.. Namja tidak boleh menangis, tapi ini sangat sakit sekali rasanya.. hikss.. aku harus apa?"

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku saja? Sudah 6 Tahun aku menahan ini semua. Terus mencintai mu dari jauh. Kenapa sekarang kau yang menjauh? Hikss.. Jeball... kembali lah..."

Pria itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan darah yang menggenangi nya. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu kamar mandi. Mata yang biasa bersinar terlihat redup dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Pemandangan mengenaskan.

**#Other Place**

"Bagaimana Uisa, bagaimana keadaannya?" Pria iru terus memberondong dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan operasi

"Seluruh lukanya sudah diobati, seharusnya sekitar 6 jam lagi, dia akan sadar.."

seminggu berlalu..

"Sialan kau, gara – gara kau, dia seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Bughh.. Bugh.. Kemarahan nya sudah sampai diubun – ubun, dia memukul namja yang baru saja datang bersama dengan 2 orang lainnya.

**END/TBC**

**Ini Cuma prolog aja.. aku lebih suka kalo ngasih prolog nya dulu, supaya bisa tau apa ini layak atau gak..**

**Ada yang bisa nebak itu siapa aja yang diatas? Penasaran atau gak?**

**Mohon Reviewnya, akan aku lanjutin kalo ada 10 review... kalo resposnnya positif, akan aku post bareng Two Hearts pas hari Tahun ku.. hehehhe...**

**Bukannya aku haus review tapi, aku hanya minta dihargai kok, bukan hanya diread tapi gak direview.. Di FF ku sebelumnya ternyata cukup banyak yang read, gak nyangka, author amatiran kaya aku, bisa diterima ceritanya..**

**Aku hanya minta dukungan kalian kok.. ^^ Gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

**DLDR!**

**FF ini pairingnya udah saya tetapkan kok.. karena saya ingin melestarikan Minjae Fanfic, so ini akan jadi Fanfictionnya Changmin Jaejoong.. bukannya saya anti Yunjae shipper, saya juga suka mereka, tapi pairing mereka kan udah banyak dan pasti banyak sunbae – sunbae disana yang lebih ahli dan feelnya dapat pas ngebuat FF yunjae... hehehe... **

**ENJOT IT!**

**CHAP 1**

Dong Bang Shin Ki.. nama yang begitu dielu – elukan oleh seluruh penjuru Negeri Ginseng ini bahkan dunia. Mereka memulai debutnya dari tahun 10 tahun yang lalu. Sukses dalam bidang karir belum tentu, sukses dalam kisah percintaan masing – masing dari personilnya. Boyband yang terdiri dari Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu dan Max Changmin ini memiliki kisah cinta yang cukup rumit. Kisah cinta sesama jenis... bukan kah itu salah satu cinta yang salah, karena kita mencintai jenis kita sendiri. Padahal Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang – pasangan.

Bagi mereka yang menjalani, mereka tidak mau disebut sebagai Gay walaupun pada kenyataannya yang kita lihat adalah mereka mencintai jenis mereka sendiri. Aniyo.. mereka tidak mau disebut sebagai itu, mereka mencintai pasangan mereka bukan fisiknya dan juga mereka tidak mencintai pria lain, hanya pasangannya. Bisa dibilang "Addict".

Kisah ini berawal dari kejadian sekitar 5 tahun lalu ketika sang leader menyatakan cintanya ke pada anggota lain yang mereka anggap sebagai umma. Yupss, Yunho menyatakan cinta kepada jaejoong setelah hampir 5 tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Awalnya jaejoong menolak karena, dia merasa bahwa hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Apalagi mereka adalah public figure yang gerak – gerik nya akan selalu diawasi oleh masyarakat. Namun ketika dia melihat kesungguhan dimata yunho ketika mengatakan bahwa yunho benar – benar mencintainya, hatinya pun luluh. Walaupun sebenarnya jaejoong sudah menyanyangi orang lain sejak awal. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sang maknae yang baru datang dari dorm super junior pun mendengar dan melihat pasangan baru ini.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin mesra saja, apalagi ternyata Management mereka mendukung hubungan mereka ini. Dan saat public tau pun, ternyata mereka semua mendukung dan membentuk YunJae Shipper.

Disetiap kebahagian, pasti ada yang juga terluka. Baik disengaja atau tidak, tetap saja judulnya terluka. Tapi dengan alasan demokratis, orang itu pasti akan menjawab, asal orang yang ku cintai bahagia, aku akan ikut bahagia, padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian, kata – kata tersebut hanya untuk menghibur diri saja.

Seiring kebersamaan mereka, kenyataan pun semakin terungkap. Ternyata selama ini yunho tidak benar – benar mencintai jaejoong. Awalnya yunho memang mencintai jaejoong, namun semenjak management dan public juga mengetahui hubungan mereka, rasa cinta yunho kepada jaejoong seakan pudar seiring dengan makin naik daunnya mereka.

Ternyata, yunho memang disuruh untuk selalu memerankan pasangan gay yang bahagia dan saling mencintai. Mereka akan selalu mesra dan itu hanya akting dari yunho. Dibelakang jaejoong pun sebenarnya yunho menjalin hubungan dengan kwon boa. Hanya satu orang yang tahu diluar dari mereka berdua. Dia adalah shim changmin, maknae dari boyband mereka.

Kenapa changmin bisa tahu? Karena tidak sengaja waktu itu changmin melihat yunho dan boa saat mereka berdua sedang berada diruang dance untuk latihan dance mempersiapkan comeback boa, changmin melihat yunho dan boa sedang bercinta.

Namun hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama, karena sebulan setelah changmin melihat hal itu, entah bagaimana caranya boa berpacaran dengan changmin. Ya, orang – orang hanya tahu bahwa boa menjadi pacar changmin, bukan selingkuhan yunho.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, yunho sangat marah, bahkan sang maknae selalu diperlakukan sinis oleh sang leader sampai seminggu penuh. Mungkin jika bukan karena jaejoong yang selalu mendamaikan mereka, mereka berdua akan selalu begitu. Changmin bukannya tidak tahu, tapi dia berpura – pura tidak tahu dan seolah – olah menjadi korban uring – uringan yunho.

Bukan hanya soal boa yang sekarang menjadi pacar changmin, namun karena entah disengaja atau tidak changmin selalu membuat keadaan agar dia bisa berduaan dengan jaejoong. Pernah suatu pagi, saat dia terbangun, dia tidak melihat jaejoong disampingnya. Lalu diberjalan ke dapur dan melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Changmin memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dengan mesra. Padahal kita ketahui selama ini, jaejoong tidak mau dipeluk oleh orang lain kecuali keluarga dan yunho nya. Sekalinya pun ada yang memeluknya bisanya dia akan marah – marah. Tapi ini...

Ketika yunho berdeham untuk menyadarkan kedua pasang manusia itu, wajah mereka berdua cukup kaget dan buru – buru jaejoong melepas pelukan changmin. Changmin hanya berdecak malas melihat tatapan yunho kepadanya. Jaejoong menjelaskan bahwa changmin kelaparan dan tidak bisa tidur lagi jadi dia membuatkan sarapan.

Boa pun hanya menjadi pacar changmin sekitar 10 hari saja, dengan alasan changmin bosan. Alasan yang cukup klise. Padahal changmin sedang mengawasi yunho lagi yang sedang dekat dengan jesicca, makanya dia harus cepat memutuskan boa. Jesicca adalah target selanjutnya yang akan direbut kembali dari yunho.

Dipihak lain, ada orang yang changmin sakiti secara tidak langsung juga yaitu jaejoong. Jaejoong mencintai changmin bukan sebagai dongsaeng, namun sebagai pasangan. Sebenarnya mengapa dulu jaejoong sempat ragu menerima yunho karena dia sudah jatuh cinta akan pesona maknae. Jaejoong mulai mencintai changmin sebagai namja sejak tidak sengaja jaejoong mengambil first kiss nya changmin.

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu pun, changmin menyukai jaejoong juga sejak saat itu. Mereka hanya saling memendam rasa cinta mereka karena mereka takut salah satu dari mereka akan menolak. Mereka takut akan ditolak oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Padahal jika mereka mau berkata jujur dari awal, tidak akan ada yang saling menyakiti seperti ini.

Pagi itu changmin baru pulang syuting untuk drama nya dan keadaan dorm kosong. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang melewati kamar pasangan yunjae. Changmin yang penasaran, akhirnya masuk ke kamar yunjae, namun kamar kosong. Tapi changmin mendengar suara gemercik air shower dari kamar mandi dan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka lebar.

Changmin mengendap – ngendap menuju kamar mandi, mata nya serasa mau keluar saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Jaejoong sedang mandi air hangat, terlihat dari uap yang bertebaran diudara. Jaejoong menghadap ke tembok dan memejamkan matanya dibawah guyuran air hangat. Changmin segera mengambil hpnya dan merekam apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Jaejoong mulai menyabuni leher dan dadanya. Sexy.. itu lah yang ada dipikiran changmin. Tangan lentik itu terus menyabuni badannya sampai ke perut dan daerah privat nya. Jaejoong menggenggam penis mungil nan putih kemerahan miliknya dan menyabuninya. Changmin yang melihat hanya dapat menelan ludah kasar. Bagian privat nya ikut bangun melihat itu.

Tangan lentik jaejoong menuju ke butt nya. Jaejoong sedikit meremas buttnya dan menyabuni pantatnya sampai ke belahan pantatnya. Changmin pun bahkan bisa melihat hole jaejoong yang berwarna pink. Jaejoong memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam holenya dan sedikit agak menungging.

Ahh~~ begitu lah suara desahan yang lolos dari bibir jaejoong.

Changmin buru – buru keluar dari kamar yunjae, dia tidak mau ketahuan dan lagi dia harus menenangkan penisnya yang bangun gara – gara melihat adegan singkat tadi. Padahal jika changmin mau menunggu 3 detik lagi saja, dia akan mendengar suara desahan jaejoong yang menyebut namanya.

"Ahh~~ changmin ahh~~" begitu lanjutan dari desahan jaejoong

Changmin masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka kaos dan melepaskan celana panjang beserta boxernya sekaligus. Dia duduk diatas ranjang queen sizenya dan memegang penis besarnya. Changmin membayangkan bahwa jaejoong lah yang sedang membelai lembut penisnya.

Changmin meremas – remas penisnya yang sudah mengeras itu. Dia sambil membayangkan wajah sexy jaejoong saat dibawah shower tadi.. Ashh~~

Eungg.. ahh.. Ohhh.. terushh.. babyh.. desahan itu terus memenuhi kamar changmin, sudah hampir 30 menit changmin mengocok penisnya. Namun belum ada tanda – tanda akan keluar. Dia terus mengocok penis besarnya itu sambil membayangkan jaejoong tengah memanjakan penisnya dengan mulut orang mungilnya. Beruntung karena kamarnya telah dilapisi peredam suara, sehingga suara desahannya tidak terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Crottt... Crottt.. Sshh~~ Sperma kental itu menyembur ke paha dan ke perutnya. Namja itu mengatur nafasnya sehabis beronani...

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Jaejoong.." changmin pun tertidur dalam posisi tidur dan full naked.

**TBC/END**

**Hahaha... mian Cuma bisa segini ada.. kelamaan terbengkalai, malah lupa idenya...**

**Udah tau dong siapa yang ngintip pas yunho nembak jaejoong.. dan siapa yang lagi onani itu.. kkkkk~**

**Ada yang tau apa alasan changmin merebut selingkuhan yunho?**

**Gomawo yang udah Read dan Review..**

**RnR lagi ne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

**Mature Content/RATE M**

**DLDR!**

"Shit maknae sialan! Dia selalu saja merebut apa yang menjadi milik ku! Damn!" yunho terus saja mengumpat melihat changmin dan jesicca yang baru saja berciuman. Ya, setelah putus dari Boa, yunho pun mengincar jesicca, salah satu hoobaenya di Sment. Mereka baru saja jadian sekitar 12 hari dan baru saja dia melihat jesicca dan changmin sedang berciuman. Dan apa tadi itu, dia melihat changmin menyeringai saat yunho melihat mereka. Apa sebenarnya maksud changmin.

Yunho kemudian pulang ke dorm dalam keadaan kesal. Dia mencari keberadaan jaejoong dan langsung menyerang jaejoong. Padahal keadaan jaejoong sedang tidak baik – baik. Dia sedang sakit secara fisik dan hatinya, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan tindakan yunho yang pemaksa dan kasar seperti ini. Tidak pernah yunho sekasar ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sudah hampir seminggu ini jaejoong sakit, mungkin karena kesibukannya yang banyak diluar dari rutinitasnya dengan DBSK. Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, saat sedang berada di gedung SMent, saat ia akan menemui sooyoung untuk membicarakan sesuatu, jaejoong melihat changmin sedang berdiri sambil memojokan jesicca dan yang jaejoong sempat dengar adalah changmin menembak jesicca dan dengan wajah yang sumringah, jesicca membalas cinta changmin.

Sakit... itulah yang jaejoong rasakan. Setelah dia mendengar untuk pertama kalinya changmin berpacaran dengan Boa dan sekarang dengan jesicca, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan sekali rasanya.. tapi buru – buru jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian changmin pulang ke dorm setelah "berkencan" dengan jesicca, dia melewati kamar pasangan yunjae. Dia terhenti karena mendengar suara yang cukup memilukan dari bibir jaejoong.

"Berhenti yunnhh... akhh.. jeball.. hikss..."

Plakk... plak.. yunho menampar pipi jaejoong

"kau harus ku hukum boo, aku sedang kesal dengan anak angkat mu itu." geram yunho menahan amarah dan gairah ketika menyetubuhi jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Akhh.. yunhh.. appo... akhh..." teriak kesakitan jaejoong

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia menahan amarah. Dia marah karena jaejoongnya disiksa seperti itu dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, dia tidak bisa menolong jaejoong. Changmin meneteskan air matanya untuk jaejoong. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, dia mengunci kamarnya dan merosot dibalik pintu.

"Mianhe joongie.. hiks.. aku begitu pengecut.. mian.. gara – gara aku, kau disiksa.." changmin meremas dadanya, sakit melihat orang yang kita cintai terluka karena kesalahan kita, walaupun itu tidak secara langsung, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

Pagi pun menjelang... changmin tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. Setelah kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sekitar 15 menit dia mandi, dia hanya memakai boxer saja dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Ketika dia membuka kamarnya, hanya suasana sepi yang menyapa. Dia lalu berjalan kedapur, changmin melihat jaejoong sedang mengaduk susu.

"Pagi hyung. Apa sudah baikan?" sapa changmin sambil mendekati jaejoong

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun min?" jaejoong berbalik untuk menghadap changmin dan wajah jaejoong begitu pucat.

"hyungg... muka mu masih pucat" changmin menempelkan tangannya dikening jaejoong dan benar saja, demamnya belum turun ditambah siksaan yang yunho berikan semalam pasti semakin membuat jaejoongnya semakin sakit.

"gwaenchana min.." jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar changmin.

"kenapa sepi sekali, kemana mereka semua?" tanya changmin setelah menurunkan tangannya dari kening jaejoong?

"Junsu dan yoochun memang tidak pulang dari kemarin. Dan yunho tadi pagi – pagi sekali sudah pergi. Kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Ani, hyung ada acara?"

"Eobso.."

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong. Changmin mengelus pinggang ramping jaejoong lembut.

"jangan terlalu lelah hyung. Istirahatlah..."

"Mi.. minn... an.. aniyo.. hyung tidak apa – apa. Hyung sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Aniyo, kajja.." changmin lalu menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style menuju ke jaejoong. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar jaejoong yang sangat berantakan dan bau sisa – sisa percintaan yang menyengat.

"Min... ano..."

"Dikamar ku saja hyung, memang tidak terlalu besar ranjangnya, tapi cukup nyaman untuk kau tiduri sementara." Changmin lalu membawa jaejoong ke kamarnya. Wajah jaejoong sudah cukup memerah dengan perlakuan changmin yang manis seperti ini.

Sesampainya dikamar, changmin lalu merebahkan tubuh jaejoong dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Awhh..." jaejoong sedikit memekit ketika pantatnya menyentuh tempat tidur, padahl changmin sudah cukup hati – hati saat menidurkan jaejoong.

"Wae hyung? Apa yang sakit?"changmin duduk disebelah jaejoong sambil menyender dikepala ranjang. Changmin lalu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti jaejoong.

"Aniyo min , hanya saja... itu... ya kau tau lah, beruang itu ketika bermain sangat kasar.. hehe.." jaejoong tersenyum, walaupun terkesan dipaksakan, namun changmin mencoba untuk pura – pura percaya.

"Perlu aku membantu mengolesi krim nya?"

"hahaha.. aniyo.. hyung bisa sendiri.. ish, itu sangat memalukan tau.." pipi jaejoong memerah dan dia menjadi gugup sendiri mendengar perkataan changmin tersebut.

"Berbalik lah hyung, jangan menolak." Changmin lalu berdiri dan mengambil salep untuk penghilang rasa sakit. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan itu.

"Min.. gwaenchana.. jangan begitu, hyung malu.."

"Turuti saja hyung.. jangan merasa malu" changmin sudah duduk kembali dan menghadap changmin. Dan jangan lupa tatapan changmin yang cukup membuat jaejoong sedikit menciut.

Jaejoong lalu menuruti keinginan changmin, dia membalik kan badannya dan menurunkan celana pendeknya. Dia menunggingkan pantatnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Changmin lalu memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang jaejoong. Dia sedikit menunduk dan melihat hole jaejoong. Hole yang pink dan karena lecet maka semakin bertambah merah saja. Hal tersebut membuat bagian dari tubuhnya bereaksi. Tapi changmin harus menahan hasratnya itu.

"M..min?" panggilan jaejoong menyadarkan changmin untuk berhenti memikirkan hal – hal yang dapat membuat bagian tubuhnya dibawah sana semakin bereaksi.

"Ne hyung mian, aku hanya miris melihat hole mu dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hole orang lain. Mianhe hyung."

"Jika kau jijik, hentikan saja min. Hyung mengerti, kau pasti jijik kan dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang kami jalani, secara kau adalah straight." Jaejoong berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Entah mengapa, hatinya sedikit tertohok mendengar kata – katanya sendiri.

Changmin menghiraukan perkataan jaejoong, dia lalu membuka tutup salep tersebut lalu mengambilnya sedikit kemudian mengoleskannya disekitar hole jaejoong.

Shhh~~ jaejoong meringis karena hawa dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya yang sangat sensitif tersebut. Changmin kemudian mengambil krim lagi lalu mengoleskan nya lebih banyak lagi agar cepat sembuh.

Chup chuup chupp.. changmin pun mengecup lembut hole jaejoong setelah selesai mengolesi permukaannya holenya dengan salep.

"M.. min.. wae?" Badan jaejoong menegang menerima perlakuan changmin seperti itu.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, changmin buru – buru menaikan kembali celan jaejoong. "Mianhe hyung, aku hanya reflek, aku tidak tega kulit semulus ini harus terluka.. mianhe hyung.. jebal jangan marah.." changmin sudah duduk kembali disamping jaejoong.

"Arraseo, gwaenchana" jawab jaejoong setelah kembali berbaring miring menghadap changmin yang ada disebelahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jaejoong sangat senang mendapat perlakuan itu dari changmin. Namun dia sadar akan posisinya. Dia adalah pacar dari yunho dan changmin pun pacar dari jesicca. Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu berharap apa – apa. Cukup dia memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Dia sangat senang karena changmin begitu perhatian kepadanya samoai seperti ini. 3 tahun bersama yunho, yunho tidak pernah peduli dengan kelakuan kasarnya saat bermain diranjang. Awalnya memang yunho bermain lembut, tapi jika sudah masuk permainan inti, dia akan sangat kasar dan setelah itu dia juga tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh jaejoong. Seperti pepatah "Habis manis sepah dibuang" begitu lah kira – kira nasibnya.

"Jja tidurlah hyung, aku disini menjaga hyung." Changmin lalu mengusap rambut jaejoong dengan sayang.

Sebenarnya dari tatapan dan bagaimana mereka saling memperlakukan dapat dilihat bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi, membutuhkan dan mencintai, namun karena alasan persaudaraan dan cinta yang akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, mereka memendam masing – masing perasaan mereka sendiri. Cukup miris memang.

Jaejoong memindahkan kepalanya yang ada dibantal ke paha kurus changmin. Changmin cukup kaget dengan kelakuan manja dari orang yang dicintainya, namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum saja, dia hanya mencoba menikmati detik demi detik keintimannya dengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan muka nya diperut changmin dan melingkar kan tangannya dipinggang changmin.

Chupp.. changmin mencium kening jaejoong lembut

"Jalja hyung.." changmin membisikan dengan lembut kata – kata tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Biarlah dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dilindungi oleh orang yang benar – benar dia cintai, walaupun orang tersebut tidak mengetahuinya. Changmin pun kembali menyelimuti tubuh ringkih jaejoong dan menepuk lembut punggung jaejoong. Changmin benar – benar memperlakukan jaejoong dengan penuh kelembutan khas pria yang mencintai pasangannya.

**TBC/END**

**Cerita nya memang pendek – pendek kok tiap chapternya.. mian kalo kependekan...**

**Keep RnR.. Gomawo..**


	4. Chapter 4

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

**DLDR!**

**CHAP 3**

Hari ini changmin berencana untuk bertemu dengan Jesicca. Sebenarnya bukan changmin yang ingin bertemu, melainkan jesicca yang mengajak nya bertemu. Sejujurnya changmin pun sangat malas untuk menemui jesicca, lebih baik dia berada di dorm untuk menjaga jaejoong.

Tapi sayangnya, jaejoong sudah pergi tadi pagi tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa pada changmin. Dan changmin pun tidak tahu kemana jaejoong pergi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, jesicca baru mengabarinya bahwa dia akan bermain ke dorm DBSK. Awalnya changmin menolak, tetapi jesicca malah dengan berani nya menghubungi manager DBSK untuk minta izin dan lebih hebat nya lagi, manager nya itu mengizin kan jesicca berkunjung ke dorm DBSK.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.. bel dorm pun berbunyi nyaring. Changmin yang lagi menikmati makan siangnya harus terganggu dengan suara bel menyebalkan itu. semenyebalkan dengan orang yang memencetnya. Pasti jesicca, sial makan siangnya harus terganggu seperti ini. Changmin paling benci jika acara makannya diganggu oleh orang lain, ya mungkin terkecuali jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanan changmin membuka pintu dorm, changmin terus saja mengumpat. Dia benar – benar kesal sekali.

Clekk.. Changmin membuka pintu dorm dengan ogah – ogahan. Dan terpampang lah jesicca dengan rok ketat pendek sepaha dan berwarna putih. Sangat ngepas ditubuh langsing dan sexy nya. Ya walaupun seluruh dunia tahu bahwa bentuk tubuh sempurna ini didapatkan karena hasil operasi plastik. Dan untuk mempertahan kannya pun cukup sulit. Olahraga dan diet ketat, itulah yang dia lakukan agar badannya tetap ramping dan sexy seperti sekarang.

"Hai chagiya~" jesicca langsung memeluk changmin.

"Ne chagi, kajja masuk.. jangan diluar seperti ini, nanti ada yang lihat." Changmin menyuruh jesicca masuk dan mengambil beberapa paper bag yang jesicca bawa. Dari bau yang tercium sih, paper bag itu berisikan makanan.

"Ne..." jesicca menggandeng lengan changmin dengan mesra. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang TV.

"Mau minum apa chagi?" tanya changmin setelah meletakan paper bag yang dibawa jesicca itu diatas meja.

"Apa saja sayang.. asal itu kau yang membuatnya" ucap jesicca manja sambil menggerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan jesicca. Changmin hanya mengusap rambut jesicca dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan changmin minuman.

Sesampainya didapur, changmin membuat kan jus jeruk untuk jesicca. Jika jesicca dihidangkan coke pasti menolak, karena alasan diet. Ini kan dorm namja, mana ada coke diet atau susu diet. Bagi changmin semua minuman apalagi makanan yang ada embel – embel kata diet dibelakangnya adalah racun baginya yang tidak boleh dia makan atau minum.

Karena jika dia makan dan minum segala sesuatu yang berbau kata diet, bisa dipastikan bahwa nafsu makannya akan berkurang. Dan changmin tidak suka itu. changmin ingin menghabiskan hidupnya untuk terus makan tanpa adanya halangan apapun dan dari siapapun.

Grebb.. sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggang changmin saat changmin sedang membuat jus untuk jesicca.

"Wae chagi? Kenapa kesini? Kau kan bisa menunggu ku di ruang tv saja. Anggap saja dorm mu sendiri." Tanya changmin

"Aniyo, aku mau terus berada didekat mu sayang. Padahal kemarin kita sudah bertemu, tapi tetap saja aku rindu."

"Hahaha... nappeun yeoja eoh?" changmin membalik kan tubuhnya dan menghadap jesicca. Dicubit pelan hidung jesicca.

"aku nappeun hanya kepada mu saja chagi." Jesicca mengalungkan tangannya dileher changmin.

Cup~ jesicca mencium bibir changmin sambil berjinjit, karena perbedaan tinggi mereka menghalangi.

Tahu maksud dari jesicca, changmin pun membalas ciuman jesicca. Awalnya changmin mencium jesicca dengan lembut, namun lama kelamaan dia mencium jesicca dengan kasar. Dihisap dan digigit kuat bibir jesicca. Jesicca pun mengambil tangan changmin dan meletakkan tangan kokoh itu diatas payudaranya. Changmin pun tanpa segan meremas, payudara jesicca kasar. Walaupun terkesan kasar, tapi jesicca menyukainya. Terbukti dengan jesicca yang mulai menutup matanya dan makin menempelkan badannya ke badan kokoh changmin. Changmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan jesicca ini benar - benar seperti jalang. Padahal mereka baru berpacaran beberapa hari saja, tapi dengan mudahnya dia jatuh kepelukan changmin seperti ini.

Hampir 10 menit mereka berciuman. Changmin lalu menggendong jesicca ke menuju kamar nya. Setelah dia berhasil meniduri jesicca maka selesai lah tugasnya untuk memacari wanita ini.

Brakk.. changmin membuka dengan tergesa – gesa pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali dengan menggunakan kaki. Namun pintu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Terdapat celah untuk dapat orang lain melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar.

Buru – buru changmin meletakkan jesicca dikasurnya dan kemudian membuka baju jesicca. Bukan, changmin bukannya terbakar nafsu atas tubuh jesicca, namun dia tidak mau jika nanti ada yang datang dan lagi dia ingin semua nya cepat selesai.

Sesi ciuman dan saling melepas pakaian pun sudah selesai. Susah payah jesicca membuat agar penis changmin terbangun dan siap untuk bertempur. Hampir 15 menit jesicca mengulum dan mengocok penis changmin samapi akhirnya penis itu tegang sempurna dan siap bertempur dengan vagina nya. Padahal sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu jesicca keluar hanya karena changmin mencium dan meremas dada nya sambil menusuk – nusuk vagina nya.

Mereka pun memulai sesi panas mereka. Tidak lupa changmin mengambil kondom dan menyuruh jesicca untuk memakai kannya dipenis changmin, changmin tidak mau ambil resiko sama sekali. Setelah kondom terpasang sempurna, dengan tidak sabar, changmin memasukkan penis besar dan tegangnya ke dalam vagina jesicca. Hahh.. tidak ada darah yang keluar. Berarti changmin tidak harus menanggung beban moral karena sudah memerawani anak orang. Ya walaupun tidak keluarnya darah bukan berarti dia tidak perawan lagi.

Saat melakukan hubungan intim, bisa saja darah tidak keluar. Hal tersebut dapat disebabkan mungkin waktu kecil wanita itu mengalami kecelakan sehingga mengakibatkan selaput dara nya robek. Keluar atau tidaknya darah pada saat melakukan hubungan intim untuk pertama kali, tidak membuktikan bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak perawan lagi. [info ini saya cari di internet. Hehehe... silahkan baca aja untuk tambah – tambah pengetahuan]

Tapi changmin cukup pintar untuk mengetahui track record perjalanan cinta jesicca, berapa banyak namja yang sudah tidur dengannya pun changmin tahu. Dia tidak akan pernah tertipu. Setiap mangsa nya sudah diintai dengan baik olehnya. Jadi changmin tidak akan kecolongan.

**#Changmin POV **

Terus ku hentak kan penis ku ini kedalam vagina pelacur murahan ini, tentunya dengan memakai pengaman. Tidak sudi jika dia harus mengandung benih berkualitas dari diri ku ini. Benar – benar pelacur, kedoknya saja sebagai artis tapi begini kelakuannya. Cihh.. sama menjijikannya dengan mantan pacarnya si jung yunho sialan itu.

Aku kembali merebutnya dari mu.. ini belum seberapa ketika kau merebutnya dari ku, mempermainkannya dan mencampakannya..

"ohhh.. baby, ayo terushh.. lebih dalam lagi.. vagina ku membutuhkan penis besar mu ini.." desahan wanita itu

"Ne chagi, as your wishh.." aku menuruti kemauan jalang ini. Cihh.. benar – benar menjijikan. Tubuh jaejoong nya jauh lebih indah daripada tubuh jalang ini.

**#Changmin POV End**

Clek.. jaejoong memasuki dorm. Jaejoong melihat ada sepatu wanita dirak sepatu. Dia melangkah kan kaki nya semakin masuk ke dalam dorm, jaejoong melewati ruang tv dan melihat ada ada 2 paper bag disana. Tidak mau ambil pusing, jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada diujung dan otomatis harus melewati kamar dari changmin.

Saat melewati kamar changmin, jaejoong mendengar suara desahan dua orang. Walaupun kamar changmin kedap suara tapi tadi changmin tidak menutup betul pintu kamarnya sehingga membuat celah yang orang diluar pasti bisa melihatnya. Dan yang melihatnya adalah jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang penasaran kemudian berhenti didepan pintu kamar changmin sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam kamar changmin. Siapa yang ada didalam sana dan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa ada suara wanita? Mungkin kah?

DEG! NYUTT!

Lagi – lagi jaejoong harus kembali terluka. Air matanya kembali menetes, menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Padahal kemarin dia diizinkan untuk menikmati bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat pria itu mencumbu wanita, tapi tidak sampai dia melihat pria itu sampai berhubungan badan. Lagi – lagi hati namja ini tersakiti. Tetapi dia harus bertahan, agar semuanya tidak tambah runyam. Dia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi, cukup dirinya saja yang tersakiti.

Tidak kuat menerima kenyataan ini, jaejoong kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia sangat sedih. Dia kecewa. Dia cemburu. Tapi apa pantaskah? Changmin bukan lah milik nya. Mencintai changmin bukan lah alasan menandakan bahwa changmin miliknya. Changmin milik wanita yang ada didalam sana. Wanita yang sedang menikmati tubuh changminnya.

Dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong menangis tersedu. Dia benar – benar tidak kuat. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa begitu sulit dan menderita mencintai orang. Jaejoong berjalan ke shower dan menyalakan kran air nya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang berada tepat dihadapannya dibawah shower.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan Kim Jaejoong. Sangat menyedihkan! Mengharapkan cinta orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Haha.. Haha.. hikss.. Hahaha.. hikss.. " jaejoong menertawakan nasib dirinya sambil menangis, sangat miris sekali.

"Hikss.. jinjja appo.. neomu appayo.. hikss.. " jaejoong mukul – mukul dada nya. Dada nya begitu sesak menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

Bughh... buggh.. Prang... Prang...

Jaejoong terus memukul kaca yang ada di depan nya sampai pecah berkeping - keping, tidak peduli bahwa tangannya sudah berdarah dan membengkak. Serpihan kaca itu pun berjatuhan, ia lalu duduk didinginnya lantai kamar mandi yang sudah basah karena aliran air shower terus dinyalakan. Dia duduk dibawah guyuran shower dan mengambil sepotong serpihan kaca.

Srett.. Blashh... Crashh.. Jaejoong menggoreskan serpihan kaca yang dipegangnya disekitar dada nya tepat dimana jantung nya berada. Walaupun tidak sampai menusuk menembus jantungnya, tetap saja itu tetap menyakitkan, tak ayal banyak darah yang keluar dari setiap goresan luka yang cukup dalam yang ditorehkan oleh kaca itu, darah yang keluar membentuk aliran seperti aliran seperti sungai berwarna merah darah pekat dari dada turun ke perutnya.

"Sakit sekali... Hikss.. Namja tidak boleh menangis, tapi ini sangat sakit sekali rasanya.. hikss.. aku harus apa?"

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku saja? Sudah 6 Tahun aku menahan ini semua. Terus mencintai mu dari jauh. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini. Hikss.. " jaejoong memukul dadanya yang sudah penuh goresan darah itu. hal tersebut tentu saja membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Saranghae Changmin ah~ Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Shim Changmin. Annyeong My First and My Last Love~~ " ucap jaejoong lemah

Pandangan jaejoong kosong. Badannya memucat. Bibirnya yang biasanya merah pun sekarang sudah membiru karena menahan dingin. Mata sayu dan sembab jaejoong akhirnya tertutup. Jaejoong pun tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan darah yang menggenangi nya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan.

**#changmin room**

DEGG! Entah kenapa perasaan changmin jadi tidak enak. Dadanya tiba – tiba terasa sesak. Padahal changmin tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Dia menghentikan genjotannya di vagina jesicca. Dia kemudian mencabut penisnya yang sudah penuh cairan jesicca yang menempel di kondomnya.

"Mianhe chagi, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Aku ada urusan lagi" changmin turun dari tubuh jesicca.

"Tapi sayang... kita belum selesai.. kau pun belum klimaks kan.. urusannya nanti saja.. ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Jesicca menahan tangan changmin.

"Ini lebih penting dari apa pun.. Kka! Pergilah.. " changmin sedikit berteriak kepada jesicca. Pikiran kacau. Hatinya tidak tenang. Apa yang terjadi? Apa jaejoongnya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk kah?

Jesicca hanya mendengus sebal mendapat perlakuan itu dari changmin. Dia pun turun dari ranjang dan memakai kembali gaun nya. Walaupun keadaannya masih berantakan tapi jesicca buru – buru dia keluar dari kamar changmin, dia tidak mau membuat changmin semakin marah.

Setelah jesicca keluar dari kamar dan keluar dari dorm nya. Changmin kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi siapa saja untuk memastikan keadaan orang – orang terdekatnya. Hanya ponsel jaejoong saja yang tidak aktif. Changmin lalu hendak keluar dorm ketika mata bambinya melihat sepatu jaejoong yang sudah ada di rak sepatu.

Changmin berlari ke kamar jaejoong yang letaknya paling ujung. Pintu kamar tidak terkunci dan keadaan kamar kosong. Namun changmin mendengar ada suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

Tok.. Tok.. changmin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyung.. kau didalam?"

Tok... tokk... tokkk... changmin terus mengetuk pintu karena tidak ada sahutan dari kamar mandi.

"Hyungg... hyungg..." changmin menaik kan nada suaranya agar terdengar ke dalam. Perasaan tidak tenang menghantui chnagmin.

BRAKK... Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, changmin pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu. buru – buru changmin masuk ke dalam.

Deg.. Deg.. pemandangan yang dilihat changmin begitu mengenaskan. Hatinya seperti tertusuk belati beracun, begitu mematikan. Changmin sampai menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan itu.

Jaejoongnya... jaejoong tercintanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan. Penuh dengan luka goresan didada dan pergelangan tangannya. Darah nya pun sudah menggenang disekitar tubuhnya. Walaupun air dari shower terus keluar dan membasahi tubuh jaejoong, tetap saja darah dari tubuh jaejoong tetap keluar dan air itu pun tidak mampu menyingkirkan darh yang menggenang disekitar jaejoong.

Dengan segera, changmin mengendong jaejoong ala bridal style keluar kamar mandi. Changmin mengambil jaket jaejoong yang digantung didekat pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupi tubuh jaejoong. Sesekali changmin menciumi kening jaejoong dan terus berdoa agar jaejoong selamat.

**#Seoul Hospital**

"Bagaimana Uisa, bagaimana keadaannya?" changmin terus memberondong dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan operasi. Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu changmin membawa jaejoong kesini dan jaejoong sedang ditangani oleh para dokter. Jaejoong kehilangan banyak darah dan kondisi psikis jaejoong semakin memperparah. Sempat beberapa kali jaejoong kehilangan denyut nadinya. Namun para dokter berhasil kembali membawa jaejoong.

"Seluruh lukanya sudah diobati, seharusnya sekitar 6 jam lagi, dia akan sadar.."

"ne dokter, gomawo.." changmin membungkuk

Namun seminggu telah berlalu sejak operasi dilakukan, namun jaejoong pun tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Changmin masih setia menemani jaejoong selama seminggu terakhir ini. Changmin pun mengetahui bahwa ternyata jaejoong juga mencintainya. Hal itu tidak sengaja terjadi saat changmin mendengar jaejoong mengigau mengucapkan bahwa jaejoong mencintai changmin. Dan itulah kata – kata terakhir jaejoong yang changmin dengar. Tanpa ragu, changmin pun membalas kata – kata jaejoong. Dengan penuh cinta changmin membalsa perkataan jaejoong. Dia berharap agar jaejoong pun mendengar pernyataan cinta nya dan jaejoong bisa segera sadar.

Sejak saat jaejoong mengigau itu, jaejoong tidak pernah sadar lagi. Banyak sahabat dan rekan kerja yang mengunjungi jaejoong. Mereka turut perihatin dengan keadaan jaejoong. Mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa jaejoong nekad sampai ingin bunuh diri. Yunho pun sering mengunjungi jaejoong, yunho merasa bersalah karena sering mngabaikan jaejoong dan berbuat kasar. Dia sungguh menyesal. Dengan tegas changmin meminta untuk yunho dan jaejoong putus. Dan semua keperluan jaejoong akan changmin yang penuhi secara lahir batin.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak jaejoong menyatakan cintanya kepada changmin, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk igauan saja, namun itu dapat membuat changmin senang, karena cintanya terbalas. Namun tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa jaejoong akan sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Sampai dokter menyatakan bahwa jaejoong mengalami koma untuk waktu yang tidak tahu kapan. Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja.

**END**

**Maaf telat dan akhirnya begini pula.. saya benar – benar gak punya ide dan diburu waktu.. hehehe.. jeongmal mianhe...**

**Mohon yang masih berkenan untuk Read and Review FF Super Gaje ini.**

**See you next story...**


End file.
